Return To Oz: Escape From The Witch's Castle
Return To Oz: Escape From The Witch's Castle is a Little Golden Book based on the motion picture from Walt Disney Pictures. This book is illustrated with pictures that are done in markers and the lines are thicker than any of the other pictures in the other books: Billina looks hard and too smooth like a clay figure instead of a living moving creature, Tik-Tok doesn't quite look as easily movable like the film yet some pictures have him look and glance in a way not possible, Dorothy looks fine, but in others she looks more manly such as looking like Tobey Maguire in a dress or having a strong resemblance to Bruce Timm's Superman, Jack's pumpkin head is supposed to be round yet his face looks flat, while the construction of the Gump is different. In the book, both sofas are open and have no walls, while in the film, the two sofas have backing, to prevent the riders from falling off the sides. About it The story is an adaptation of Dorothy Gale and Billina the hen's very first meeting with their new friends: Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, and the gump, as the five friends try to escape from the evil witch Princess Mombi during a journey to try to find the scarecrow. Dorothy, Billina, and Tik-Tok are looking through Oz for the scarecrow, who is missing. The emerald city and where princess Mombi lives are separate buildings. When Mombi captures Dorothy, Tik-Tok suddenly winds down, so Billina has to attack Mombi to allow Dorothy to escape, but iron bars block the door; and when Mombi threatens to cook Billina, Dorothy kicks Mombi and is captured again, the girl and the hen taken to the tower. Fortunately, Jack Pumpkinhead is also in the tower with them, who he mistakes Dorothy for his missing mother, before she sets him straight. Jack's story of how he came to live with Mombi's powder of life gives Dorothy an idea of how to escape. Soon they get Tik-Tok upsatirs while Dorothy gets Mombi's key and the powder - accidentally waking Mombi's head up in the process! The other heads wail, Dorothy dodges past Mombi's headless body and rejoins her friends in the tower room who have finished assembling their flying gump, which Dorothy sprinkles with the powder and they lift off the floor and through the open window. Each with their own hopes for the future, Dorothy rests as she and her friends soar off into the night sky. The gallery of pictures Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 10.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 9.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 8.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 7.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 6.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 5.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 4.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 3.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 2.png Return To Oz Escape From The Witch's Castle page 1.png Category:Promotional merchandise Category:The Wizard Of Oz